


Forbidden

by StefWrites, The_Dragon_Cheese_Lady



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Forbidden Love, General Hiccup, HTTYD - Freeform, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Queen Astrid, Romance, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Cheese_Lady/pseuds/The_Dragon_Cheese_Lady
Summary: Their love was forbidden. She knew that all could be lost in a heartbeat, a mere blink of an eye and it could all be over.Any allegation made would be played off as utter nonsense. Yet, in her heart, she could not ever deny the truth.A series of oneshots around my Forbidden AU :)
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first AO3 post! Hope you enjoy this little fic!
> 
> The amazing StefWrites helped a lot with this little story and even wrote a section in the next chapter which is also amazing btw lol
> 
> Anyways, on with the story!

She couldn’t help the way she looked at him. Not when he was so close. Not when their gazes would lock from across the room, even just for the tiniest moment. 

Their eyes would meet and she knew exactly what was running through his head. She knew it was a dangerous game. She knew that at any one moment all could be revealed and utterly destroyed. But she couldn’t help it. 

Someone could notice the lingering glances, the longing looks shared between them or question the upmost dedication and loyalty to which he served her. He showed more commitment than a General would normally serve his queen, but any who would dare to question what kind of relationship they had, knew exactly what would lie in store for such an accusation. 

She knew all could be lost in a heartbeat, a mere blink of an eye and it could all be over. Any allegation made would be played off as utter nonsense. Yet, in her heart, she could not ever deny the truth. 

Astrid was torn from her thoughts when Hiccup, known to most as the Queen’s General, spoke up. 

“My lords, I think that’s all for now. We’ll leave at dawn, heading due south. Please make sure all the men and horses are ready, and we have everything we need. Thank you for you time.”

The lords and noblemen stood around the table and nodding in agreement, giving their thanks and bowing to Astrid as they departed the room. She so hated the formalities of the role. Always had. 

Hiccup was still staring at the map and plans laid out in front of him. He breathed a sigh before making a move to begin packing up the various drawings and pieces of paper. 

Astrid studied Hiccup for a moment, taking in his troubled stance and tense shoulders, before approaching him. They were the only ones left in the room now, everyone else had left them. 

“Do you really think this is going to work?” She asked, coming up to stand beside him, her eyes scanning the maps and diagrams still set out on the large table. 

Hiccup paused his actions, before raising his gaze to look at her, the previous confidence his eyes held, no longer so apparent. She knew him well enough by now. His eyes always betrayed his thoughts, and also his heart.

His shoulders slumped as he bowed his head, “It’s the only option we have.” He conceded, eyes going back to the table in front of them, “We don’t have a choice anymore, if we wait or try and find another solution we could be too late.” He turned towards her again, gaze resolved although she could see it was laced with fear, “We’ve run out of time, Astrid. I don’t have a choice.”

He wouldn’t dare address her by her first name unless they were completely alone, which she longed to have more of. She tore her eyes away from his and gazed despondently at the plans. The plans, that if successful, would ultimately determine their fate. She knew there was no other way. They’d debated and discussed possible strategies all evening, and this was the only one that had any hope of working. 

She released a sigh before her eyes rose to meet his again, “I know that, but I just- I wish there was another way.”

His eyes softened and a small, yet slightly strained smile tugged at his lips, before he threw caution to the wind and raised his hand to gently caress her cheek. Thumb slowly moving across her delicate skin as he spoke. 

“It’ll be okay, Astrid-“

“You don’t know that!” She tried and failed to move away. Her mind and heart conflicted as she craved his touch that was so scarcely able to be given, but also hated that he tried to reassure her, despite knowing that it could all be for nought and one wrong move would have devastating consequences. 

“I don’t have a choice, Astrid,” he repeated, his expression solemn. “It will be okay.”

Their gazes collided and neither could look away. “Promise me,” Astrid started, voice wavering, “promise me you’ll do whatever it takes so you can come back.”

Hiccup’s eyes almost burned from the longing in his heart, for the future they have both dreamed of having, but knew that was exactly what it was; a dream. 

The hand still on her face slid to her neck, cradling the back of her head. “Whatever it takes, I _will_ come back to you, I promise.”

She almost began to sob at his words, knowing he can’t be positive in what lies ahead. He can’t be certain he’ll come back to her. When she looks over at him, his eyes are determined and she isn’t sure when but their faces are now dangerously close. 

Someone could walk in at any moment. Discover the truth. But in that moment, they couldn’t bring themselves to move away. Not when the future was so uncertain.

“I’m scared.” She whispers in the space between them, eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears. 

She doesn’t get the chance to say anything else. Because a moment later he’s dipping down and his lips are on hers, pressing them together in a passionate kiss. 

His hands rise to her hair, fingers gently weaving into her intricate braid and entangling themselves in the soft strands. He had always adored her hair. Relishing every opportunity, despite few and far between, to lose himself in her silken crown. Her own hands were doing their fair share of exploring as well, raising to glide across the surface of his chest before sliding up to his neck, drawing him impossibly closer. He whimpers pitifully into her mouth, overcome with emotion and love. His lips move almost desperately against hers, as he uses his grip on her head to tilt her face, deepening the kiss. Fully intent on making the most of this moment that could so easily be their last. 

Astrid lost herself in him, as she always did. She couldn’t help the moan that escaped her but it’s swallowed by his lips, as they pour all their longing and all their love for each other into the kiss. 

His touch sends tingles and sparks throughout her body. He lowers one hand and winds his arm around her waist, holding her close as if trying to keep her with him for all eternity, to never let her go again. The world around them fading into nothing, until it was just them. In their own bubble where they weren’t the same people and the future of the kingdom wasn’t in the balance. 

Their love was forbidden. If anyone were to find out...

With the need for oxygen increasing by the moment, they finally break apart. Breaths mingling in the tiny space between them and foreheads gingerly resting together, as they gasped for air, staring into each other’s depths. 

Slowly regaining his senses, Hiccup finally spoke, “No matter what happens, no matter what the future holds for both of us,” he pauses, gaze locked with hers as he takes her hand in his and holds it to his chest, “my heart is and always will be yours, and I will love you until my last breath.”

She doesn’t have the words to respond, she’s always been better at letting her actions speak anyway. So she does the only thing she knows how and kisses him like she needs him to breathe. Her kiss tells him everything she can’t say. That she’s his too, heart and soul, and always will be.

As they separate once more, neither pulls away, still desperately clutching the other close. 

He would forever be her dream. The only man she ever wanted for the rest of life. 

She just prayed to all the Gods that they wouldn’t take him away and would keep him safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onward with part 2! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Thank you StefWrites for the beautifully written first scene! I couldn’t have done this without ya help!

Hiccup was cold and wet and dirty and in so much…pain.

Pain that sent a shock through his body with every single step he took. His head was throbbing and he was pretty certain that the flashes of light and stars he saw when he’d blink and close his eyes for only a moment were not supposed to be there.

His right leg was still attached to his body and for that he was thankful, but the large slash in the back of his calf was worrying him. It stung and was bleeding through the makeshift tourniquet he’d made back on the battlefield when he’d woke up surrounded by other men who weren’t so lucky to have opened their eyes once more.

And the only thing that seemed to help the pain in his stomach was wrapping his arm around him tightly and putting as much pressure on the wound as he could manage. It was the injury from that sharp sword that sent him to the ground. The injury that left all his men thinking he was dead. And it was the same injury that was making him lose so much blood that things around him were dizzy and making him so tired…so tired that laying down on the muddy ground and going right to sleep seemed like just the thing he wanted to do.

But he wasn’t going to do that. He wasn’t going to because every time he thought about lying down and going to sleep and never waking up, his mind would drift to her.

Astrid.

It was the only thing keeping him trudging up the large hill in the pouring rain.

The feeling of having her hands in his and how it felt like they were made for one another because their hands fit together like two puzzle pieces. That put a smile on his face even through the anguish.

The feeling of holding her close to his chest and breathing in the sweet smell of lavender. That was helping him put one foot in front of the other because that was the smell of home.

The feeling of running his hand through her soft and silky blonde hair. Getting to experience that feeling again was keeping him awake.

And of course the feeling of pressing his own lips against hers and having her kiss him back so fervently that he could just feel the love and passion between the two without having any words said at all. That was keeping his heart beating.

And the last thing keeping him fighting for his life was the promise he made to her the day before they left. His hand was cradling her soft face and he was looking into the blue eyes that were bluer then the ocean and always made his heart speed up. He caressed her flushed cheek and promised her that he’d come back. That he’d return to her because he wasn’t done loving her just yet.

Breathing was becoming more and more of a struggle the further he walked. He wasn’t sure how long he’s been gone or how many day’s he’s been trudging through the mud and grass and gravel. But he eventually reached the top of the tall hill and what he saw in the distance made him take in a deep and sharp breath that really aggravated the pain in his stomach. It was the sight of the tall palace in the distance that made him take another step and then another…and then another.

And knowing that Astrid and her blue eyes and blonde hair and strong comforting arms were there waiting for him is what gave him the energy to walk the whole way home.

......

Astrid didn’t know how long she sat there. She should have been listening to the men around her discussing the events that had occurred during the time they were all away. But she just couldn’t.

The last few days had brought about more emotion than she ever thought she would encounter as Queen. They had come back three days ago, after weeks of battling they had finally won. Upon hearing the news, the kingdom celebrated in relief and joy. But even through the celebration of victory, everyone was grieving over some of the men they’d never see again. One of those men being the Queen’s General. Hiccup. Her Hiccup.

As Queen, Astrid had no choice but to put on a brave smile and be there for her people. Her people who were hurting and needed her to have courage at a time like this. They looked to her for guidance. To be strong. And putting on that brave face was always easy for her…but not today. Not now. Not when her heart ached for the touch of the man she loved. Everyone grieved for the noble and courageous General who had died during battle, but none more so than the Queen he served. Astrid couldn’t let their secret slip, she had to be brave.

They were talking about the triumphs and losses they had experienced. She would have known if she’d been paying attention. But she just couldn’t. She couldn’t stop her mind from wandering, remembering every moment they had shared. Thinking about what had been and what might have been if events hadn’t played out the way they did. She longed for his touch, his gentle words and sweet kisses that made her feel more loved than she’d ever felt her whole life. He made her feel alive. She could trust Hiccup with anything, he was her confident, her source of strength. And she had no idea how she was supposed to go on without him.

Lost in her thoughts, she doesn’t realise the men around her have gone silent. She doesn’t notice the expressions of shock and relief on their faces.

So lost in thought, Astrid doesn’t register every man now standing and facing the doors behind her.

Until she hears a voice she never thought she’d hear again.

“Astrid.”

The voice is tight and strained. Her mind must be playing some cruel joke. Now she was hearing things. It was hard enough grieving for the man she loved in secret without the devil playing with her heart.

But some conscious part of her finally realises the silence around her and she then sees the men staring in the direction of the sound behind her. Her heart stops and speeds up all at once. Taking a deep breath she stands up and turns to face the doors.

Now she was sure her mind was playing tricks, because there, leaning against one of the large pillars, was a slightly bent over and very pale, Hiccup.

She wonders if it’s his ghost, sent to haunt her, but when his gaze finally locks with hers she knows. Astrid makes slow steps towards him. “Hiccup?” Her voice is barely above a whisper as she approaches him. She can’t believe what she’s seeing. She watches him try to stand on his own, but no sooner he leaves the support of the pillar, his legs start to buckle and give way, and before she knows it she’s catching him, just in time before he hits the ground.

He’s here. He’s alive. She doesn’t know how, but he was safe, he was home. He was also injured, she could tell by his inability to stand, but in that moment she just thanked the Gods for bringing him back. She just holds him against her on the floor, relief flooding her entire being, as she held him close, almost burying her face in his hair, despite the signs of dried blood and mud infused strands. She kept him pressed against her, but gently to avoid worsening his existing injuries.

Eyes beginning to glisten with tears, Astrid slid her hands from his tangled locks to his cheeks, tilting his head up to look at her. Smoothing a few strands of hair across his forehead that had fallen into his eyes. She never thought she’d see those beautiful eyes again. She couldn’t believe he was here.

Despite his weary state, Hiccup raised his own hands to cradle her jaw, caressing the soft skin of her cheekbones with trembling fingers. He feared he’d never see her again. Those eyes that had never left his mind, that smile, which kept him alive during the most trying times of his life. The same smile that was now starting to light up her face, matching his own. He never wanted to look away again.

Astrid’s mind was a whirl, she vaguely remembered the men still in the room, who had now just witnessed their Queen and shockingly alive general, embrace unlike what they’d ever seen before.But she didn’t care. She didn’t think she would ever care again. Forget the rules. Forget what was and wasn’t meant to be. The love of her life had returned, against all the odds. He kept his promise.

Hiccup’s eyes shone with his love for her and as words once again evaded her. Well. There was only one thing she could do.

When their lips met, finally, after so long apart, they knew this wasn’t a dream. This was real. He was home. She doesn’t care that people are watching. She doesn’t care that it was forbidden. All that mattered was Hiccup. The man who owns her heart is safe and alive, and in her arms.

She kisses him with everything she has. Letting go of all self control, she presses her lips to his, sobbing against his face, as Hiccup kisses her back with every ounce of love and passion he has in his entire being. He crushes her lips to his, gasping into her mouth as they both caught their breath, only to return to their kiss a moment later, with an even greater fervour than before.

Hiccup breathed through his nose, her lavender scent filling his nostrils, as he slipped one of his hands into her hair, running his fingers through soft strands, not for one moment caring about their audience. Gods, he missed her. Muffled moans barely escaped their entwined lips, as they tasted each other’s tears that were now falling steadily down their cheeks.

Reluctantly, they pulled away, kiss swollen lips tingling, as they breathed heavily, chests heaving in sync as their foreheads pressed together, eyes remaining closed, still clutching each other close. Never wanting this moment to end. Their eyelids fluttered open and they gazed at the other. Their eyes saying more than words ever could.

“You came back.”

They weren’t huge words, but they were the only ones her mind was able to form. Yet her smile and the way her eyes shone with love told him all.

He returned her smile, tired, though lopsided and every bit as wonderful and Hiccup as she remembered. Hands still holding her face, he swiped the tears that had fallen down her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs.

“I made a promise, remember?”

...

Their love _was_ forbidden.

When Astrid was a little girl her parents told her about when the time would come for her to marry; a royal, preferably from an adjoining kingdom to form an alliance and strengthen their trading routes. It was a rule that had never been broken, a royal always married another royal.

That was until Hiccup Haddock turned her world upside down and threw everything she knew about herself and who she was meant to be out the window.

Astrid had worked tirelessly to have the law reprieved. After months, finally persuading the members of the court to nullify the rule. She would never marry a royal from another kingdom. How could she ever marry someone else, when her heart and soul belonged to him.

The people within the kingdom had been surprised at hearing the news of a wedding between the Queen and her General, but most were pleased that the Queen has finally found happiness.

Astrid couldn’t believe it. She was married. To Hiccup. It felt strange, to be able to be so close to him without worrying about someone spying on them and revealing their secret. They had spoken their vows and declared their love in front of the entire kingdom. They didn’t have to hide anymore.

“Hey, you okay?”

Snapping out of her thoughts, she returned to the present. Hiccup was looking at her with a slightly concerned expression. His arms wrapped around her waist as they swayed gently to the music playing in the background.

“Yeah, I’m fine. More than fine actually.” She smiled up at him. “Just can’t believe we’re here.”

Hiccup grinned down at her. He was still swaying them slightly to the music, but was no longer paying much attention, now becoming lost in her eyes, as he so often did. She was his _wife_.

“I had always dreamt of this day. The day I could finally hold you, tell you ‘I love you’ and kiss you without having to look over our shoulders.” He brought his hand up to cup her cheek, leaning in closer until their faces were mere inches apart, pausing for a brief moment, before closing the distance between them and pressing his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss, one that made Astrid feel like she was floating and falling all at the same time.

When they pulled away, their foreheads rested against one another as they both tried to preserve this tender moment in their memories for the rest of the lives, “The whole world can watch now and it doesn’t matter anymore.” Hiccup finished, smiling wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY’RE TOGETHER FINALLY AHHHHHHH 
> 
> Who would like a part 3? Hehe
> 
> If you liked this, be sure to hit that kudos button and comments are very much appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading my trash lol


	3. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 3! A prologue set somewhere around 5 years before the events of chapter 1. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“So... how did you get in such a mess this time?” Astrid asked.

She’d been quite content reading her book, tucked away in an alcove along one of the more quiet hallways of the castle. That was until however, she overheard Hiccups name spoken in a conversation between knights. As soon as Astrid established that her friend, (was that even what he was to her? She still didn’t really know) had been injured in battle, she didn’t wait to hear the extent of his injuries and just ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the physicians quarters in the Castle. After identifying he was alive but injured from the physician’s assistant, she persuaded the young boy to let her in to see Hiccup and sent him on an errand, insisting she would tend to him instead.

“Hey, this is nothing, you should see the other guy.” Hiccup chuckled trying to make light of it, but stoped when he saw Astrid’s expression and winced.

“What happened?” Astrid asked cautiously, before beginning to dab the salve on the now closed wounds on his chest.

“We were ambushed,” he hisses the last word as she touches a particularly painful spot.

“Sorry.”

He nodded, his eyes looking everywhere but her face. “They must have found out where we were heading, somehow. They attacked without remorse, I was lucky I suppose... others were not.”

Astrid knew the reality of their jobs, risking their lives for her family and those who lived throughout kingdom but that didn’t stop her heart from breaking, knowing the families of those men, wouldn’t get to see them again. She thanked every god in all the realms, that Hiccup had been kept safe.

“I’m sorry.” She said again, looking at him before Hiccup’s eyes flickered up, his lips just twitching into a small smile.

“It’s okay, it’s only fun if you get a scar out of it right? That’s what you always used to say.” He said sarcastically.

She returned his smile with a small, halfhearted one of her own, before going back to the task at hand and seeing to the wounds on his chest. 

“You don’t have to do this, you know? Gothi’s assistant can do all this.”

She kept her eyes on his chest as she replied, “I know, but I wanted to. You’re my friend, it’s the least I can do.”

“It’s not exactly proper,” a smile tugging at his lips again, “if anyone walked in here, they’d find you, without a chaperone, alone with a man who currently doesn’t have a shirt on,” He finished, eyes shining despite the situation they were in that was surely breaking about a hundred different rules. “I’d probably be locked up for life, or hanged!”

Astrid gave a short laugh. Eyes flickering up to his, catching the mischievous glint in those deep emeralds, before looking back down. “Oh don’t worry, no ones just gonna walk in unannounced, I sent her assistant on rather a long errand anyways. And besides, I’ll protect you if anyone tries to take your head.” She chimed.

Hiccup snorted. “My knight in shining armour.” He said dryly.

They both chuckled, before looking up into the other’s gaze simultaneously. Neither realising they were staring until Hiccup, tore his eyes away, clearing his throat. Bringing Astrid out of the trance they were in, both of them failing to hide the blush creeping onto their cheeks.

“Thank you, by the way.” Hiccup said sincerely.

She smiled, dabbing the last of his wounds with the salve. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“I mean it, Astrid.”

She looked up at him again and swallowed. Not quite realising the close proximity of their faces or that she had looked so deeply into his eyes.The sincerity and honesty in his gaze told her he meant every word, but that they weren’t just for tending to his wounds. His eyes held her there, captivated, staring into those green depths. And she couldn’t look away.

Over the years, she had watched the lanky boy she grew up with, become the selfless and brave man in front of her. The man who had captured her heart, without consent and thrown away the key. He was the reason she had turned every potential suitor away. How could she ever give her heart to a stranger, some prince from a neighbouring kingdom, when it belonged to someone else?

Astrid had also seen the changes in his physical appearance as the years went by. His facial features had developed beautifully, his sharp jawline covered in stubble from days without shaving, made him even more attractive in Astrid’s opinion. But his eyes, Gods his eyes. Fiery emeralds that held so much honesty and compassion, and would forever hold her captive. His messy and tangled mop of auburn hair framed his face, and all Astrid wanted to do was run her fingers through the soft strands. His body had also changed... he was still lean, but with his subtly defined abdomen and pecs, and broad shoulders, his understated muscles held a strength truly unique to him.

It was forbidden. She knew that. Astrid didn’t even know if he felt the same. She wouldn’t let her one sided feelings destroy the wonderful friendship they had. But as their eyes remained steadfast connected, all she could think about was what life could have been if they were living different lives. Free of expectations and laws and proprietary.

Astrid didn’t know how or when, but his face had gotten even closer. Whilst her mind had been processing her thoughts, he’d gotten lost in her azure depths and inched closer. Her heart skipped a beat as Hiccup leaned in, his eyes flickering down to her lips and back again to her eyes, his gaze now filled with an intensity and longing she had not seen before.

He was so close and this was so wrong. Eyes fluttered closed, as their noses touched. She whispered his name in the minute space between them, and then time stilled as he softly brushed his lips against hers. The feather light touch almost going missed, if it weren’t for the sparks that shot through her body and made her toes tingle. He retreated, just enough to look at her, her half lidded gaze telling him everything he needed to know. Her eyes reflected his own and what he had felt in his heart for so long.

All at once Astrid knew. She’d known before, but now...

Suddenly she didn’t care about expectations, about rules, about proprietary or the law.

Before she even realised what was happening, she had closed the tiny distance between them and pressed her lips to his. This time with a determination and desire she didn’t know she was capable of. Hiccup’s eyes widened for a brief moment, before fluttering shut as he moved his lips with hers.

They both knew it was against the rules, it was forbidden, but after finally showing how they felt, they couldn’t bring themselves to stop.

Astrid felt as if she was floating, time seemed to cease altogether as they kissed. Hiccup’s hands shifted to rest on the small of her back, pulling her body closer to his chest till she was standing in between in his legs.

Astrid could only imagine the turmoil they would be in if they were caught now. But in that moment, she didn’t care. Her hands rose to settle on his bare shoulders, before she needed more, needed to feel him after her heart had longed for so long, and let her hands slide down his chest, fingertips gliding gently across his skin and setting his body ablaze. His answering moan was swallowed by her lips, and one of his hands left her back to cradle her face, tilting it slightly so he could angle her head and pull her down towards him, deepening the kiss even further.

After a great deal of exploring on his front and shoulders, and being mindful of his still healing wounds, her hands finally, _finally_ , rose to tangle in his hair. The auburn locks just as thick and soft as she’d imagined, despite the ordeal he’d been through.

It could have been eons before they pulled apart, gasping for breath, despite kissing like they needed the other to breathe. Their chests heaving in synchronicity, as they recovered. Astrid rested her forehead gingerly against his. Her fingers still thoroughly entangled in his hair, keeping him close.

Both their eyes remained closed, trying to preserve this moment in their minds forever.

It was utterly forbidden, but Astrid couldn’t stop herself from picturing an impossible future, where they were different people and the whole world could watch them and it wouldn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH THE FEELS.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Maybe I’ll add another part to this in the near future if people would like one. I have a couple of ideas so maybe! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and kudos if you’d like to! :)
> 
> See ya in the next one!


End file.
